Ample data now exist to dispel the prevailing clinical impression that coronary heart disease (CHD) occurs infrequently in U.S. blacks. It is well known that CHD is the leading cause of death among U.S. blacks. Among patients with acute myocardial infarction who often present with typical ischemic chest pain, it has been shown that blacks present more often without cheat pain when compared to whites and hispanics. In addition, more than 25% of the myocardial infarction patients have unrecognized infarctions. Morbidity and mortality associated with angina pectoris, cardiovascular disease, and myocardial infarction occurs in U.S. blacks at rates which are at least comparable to their white counterparts. Yet, there are limited epidemiological studies designed to identify the determinants of CHD in the black population. Therefore, the goals of this proposal are to: 1) determine the prevalence of CHD in blacks presenting with chest pain, 2) identify the correlates of CHD in blacks, 3) determine the sensitivity and specificity of a Rose questionnaire angina in blacks, 4) determine the association between the Rose questionnaire angina and CHD manifestations in blacks, and 5) identify predictive and causal models of CHD. A total of 599 black men and women who were: 1) admitted to Howard University Hospital's cardiac service between February 1987 and January 1990, 2) presented with chest pain, and 3) who were suspected of having coronary heart disease, comprised the study population. These patients were originally screened to participate in a multicenter clinical trial on "Survival and Ventricular Enlargement (SAVE) Following Myocardial Infarction." Only 28 patients out of 599 screened subjects were eligible for the SAVE study. The baseline data obtained from the 599 screened subjects will comprise the database.